


A small trinket

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied Sexual Content, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else does one do with a trinket, other than amuse them-self that is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small trinket

**Author's Note:**

> For A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition] - poly: three death eaters/one prisoner
> 
> Warning for dirty, dirty things.

"Catch."

She flew through the air, straight into the arms of Rodolphus Lestrange. Fleur tensed as his hands smoothed down the sides of her dress, coming to rest on her ass. "What a pretty thing you are." His warm breath ran along her ear, the stench of alcohol making her want to gag. "For a half breed that is."

He pushed her away, sending her across the room to yelp when she careened into what she first thought to just be a chair. The wood had poked into her hip, but what she landed on was soft rather than hard.

"Hmm." Her eyes widened as a hand trailed down to rest on her thighs, fingers curling around the fabric of her dress and pulling it up to bunch around her waist, leaving her knickers exposed. "What is it this time, Rod?" She immediately recognized the voice, that of his brother, Rabastan.

"Mint green." Rodolphus replied, licking his lips when she glanced at him.

"I do hope she doesn't bruise easily," Yaxley spoke as he walked down the stairs into the room the brothers must have claimed for themselves. He was the one that had caught and brought her here, the one that was currently running his fingers over his groin. "Wouldn't want to ruin that perfect, milky skin."

"I would," Rodolphus said, hungry gaze still on her.

Yaxley let out a bark of laughter.

"He won't." Somehow his brother's words did nothing to reassure her that she would come out of this without any marks to speak of. "You smell of fear half breed, it's intoxicating."

"I'm not a half breed," Fleur insisted. Though from the looks she was getting they didn't believe her. "I'm only a quarter veela."

" _Quarter breed_." Rabastan hissed in her ear, a hand suddenly fisted in her hair and tugging her face back so her head rested on his shoulder, unable to look away from his gaze. "Less than half. You should know by now that your place is on your knees." With those words he picked her up, spun her around and let go so she collapsed to the floor in front of him.

She only took comfort in that her dress was hiding her form again as she looked up at him from the stone. The sound of the wood door smacking into the stone made her jump, but she couldn't tear her gaze from Rabastan to see who caused it. His eyes wouldn't permit it.

"Playing with the prisoner again?"

"You should try it, Severus. Then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time." From the tone of his voice Rodolphus was smirking as he said the words.

"Don't you have a wife?" Severus asked, he sound irritated.

"Don't you have a bunch of innocent students to corrupt?" Rodolphus shot back.

The silence only lasted for a second. "We're having a meeting upstairs, move your lazy asses." The slam of the door followed Severus out.

"There's always later." Yaxley's words were a promise that burned her ears as she heard him start up the stairs, another set following soon after, just another promise. "Rab?"

He didn't even glance in their direction. "I'll stay with the veela. Give her some company."

"Don't break her. I like them feisty." Yaxley chuckled at Rodulphus' words as the door shut behind them.

Rabastan leaned forward as soon as they were out of the room, his fingers curling along her neck and she heard a _snap_ as the necklace fell from the nape of her neck. He brought the broken chain of pearls up for her to see. "These need replacing."


End file.
